


Scientific Curiosity

by mx1_jawbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggs, Mpreg, No Blood, Oviposition, Xeno, how else do you get eggs inside of you, implied debauchery, science journals, stomach inflation, using yourself as a test subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1_jawbreaker/pseuds/mx1_jawbreaker
Summary: I’ve chosen today, May 4th, as the first day of this trial. For the past several months, I have been attempting to cultivate a conducive environment for the Xippacopus istria eggs. Due to their size and fragile nature, conventional incubation methods have been unsuccessful.Through means undocumented, I discovered that the human body meets the main components needed to support Xippacopus istria eggs.Bubo sighed wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t tell if the heaviness in his stomach was from the eggs, or if his reason had returned and regret was finally setting in.Bubo belongs toVelvetNeedleX
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Scientific Curiosity

######  **Sunday, 05/04 — 0 weeks. 0 days. 3 hours.**

> _I’ve chosen today, May 4th, as the first day of this trial. For the past several months, I have been attempting to cultivate a conducive environment for the Xippacopus istria eggs. Due to their size and fragile nature, conventional incubation methods have been unsuccessful. _
> 
> _Through means undocumented, I discovered that the human body meets the main components needed to support Xippacopus istria eggs. _

Bubo sighed wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Watery, green-tinted lubrication still coated his bare thighs and stomach. The pheromones effects were finally weakening, leaving him with a pounding headache that rivaled any hangover that he’d ever had.

He couldn’t tell if the heaviness in his stomach was from the eggs, or if his reason had returned and regret was finally setting in.

> _Three hours have passed since I made the initial discovery. Out of the eight original Xippacopus istria eggs, I was able to incubate three of them successfully. Currently, I feel no ill effects aside from mild dehydration and abdominal cramping, but this is to be expected. _
> 
> _Hip and waist measurements immediately after insertion were: 28” - 35”. There is a slight protrusion around the navel area, similar to the paunch that would follow having a large meal. The area is soft to the touch, and the eggs cannot be immediately detected when probing the area. _
> 
> _To my knowledge, I will be the first person to fully document this process. Though unexpected, I cannot think of a better person than myself for this task._

The text seemed to swim in front of his eyes, lifting off of their lines and floating upwards as Bubo struggled to concentrate. The eggs had begun their subtle, buzzing vibrations again, making it increasingly difficult for him to focus on the task at hand. Without rereading the entry, Bubo stood up from his desk and shakily began walking away, one hand pressed against his stomach.

He needed a cold shower. 

\---

######  **Monday, 05/05 — 0 weeks. 1 day. 8 hours.** The headache hadn’t eased by the time that Bubo arrived to his 9am lecture. 

Sleep had completely evaded him the night before. He couldn’t lie on his stomach for fear of accidentally crushing the eggs, but lying on his back caused the new weight to compress his spine and other internal organs. Bubo supposed that he would need to grow used to sleeping on his side.

Stifling a yawn, Bubo looked out at the class. They were just as loud and rowdy as usual — none of them knew that anything was wrong. The only person who seemed perturbed was his teaching assistant, who had done a double take when she saw that Bubo wasn’t dressed in his usual dapper style — layering a baggy sweater over his button up instead of a suit jacket.

Despite this new development, he couldn’t let his outside work interfere with his students' education. No. That would be unfair to them.

Bubo clapped his hands together once, immediately quieting the class as he signaled that the lesson was beginning. “Hello everybody! Happy monday. Clear your desks of everything except for a pencil and paper — We’re having a quiz.”

\---

######  **Thursday, 05/08 — 0 weeks. 5 days. 12 hours. **

Bubo blew on his cup of tea, taking a tentative sip as he waited for his computer to flicker into life. Stacks of ungraded papers were piled around him. Typically, he tried to keep his two lives separate — the mad scientist and the college biochem professor — but for now, he’d be moving the majority of his work to his personal desk.

For the first time since he’d started his tenure, Bubo had canceled his classes.

> _My TA will be leading my class for the foreseeable future. The reason being that I am unable to teach while in my current state. Standing for long periods of time leaves me with lancing pain in my back. I’m in a constant state of dehydration, feeling nauseous, and needing to take frequent breaks. _
> 
> _My waist size has steadily increased by 1 inch per day. Today, it now measures at 40” around, and my stomach is hard to the touch. The outline of the eggs are not visible through the skin, but can be clearly felt. _
> 
> _Before incubation, the eggs were roughly 40x60mm with a 5mm variance, and could be held in the palm of one’s hand. Without using tools to see the eggs, I can surmise that they are now the size of a loosely closed fist, easily filling the space from my palm to my fingertips. _
> 
> _I’m unsure if it’s attributed to my condition, but I’ve found my focus to be scattered. Simple tasks seem to take all of my attention, and I’ve been misplacing common items with more frequency. _

After the first 48hours, the eggs has ceased vibrating, and instead began rocking at random intervals. It wasn’t painful per se, but it was extremely distracting whenever he needed to concentrate on specific tasks— like at the present time.

Bubo grimaced as he typed the finishing line.

> _It’s all I can do to update these reports sometimes. Hopefully, I will not fall behind on these as well. _

\---  


######  **Thursday, 05/15 — 1 week. 4 days. 4 hours.**

The water sloshed dangerously, threatening to spill over the edge of the tub as Bubo readjusted himself. He’d abandoned the station at his desk, instead moving to taking notes traditionally — pen and paper style. It suited him better to take notes once he was comfortable, rather than continually needing to move to sit at his desk. 

Bubo couldn’t remember the last time that he had been so— unproductive. Strangely, he didn’t feel pressured to return to classes, or to work on any side projects while he was under his self-imposed house rest.

> _Normally, today is when I do my grocery shopping. This will not be happening. Not only because I am in extreme discomfort, but I have run out of decent clothing which comfortably fit my frame, and I am unwilling to leave the house in my bathrobe. _

He chuckled grimly, imagining the scandal of being recognized outside of the house wearing only his bathrobe — not that he could even get out of his house right now. Walking sent bolts of pain through his joints, and starting this morning, he’d been unable to fully stand up straight.

> _As my discomfort grows, I’ve elected to move myself into the bathroom. In the past 8 hours, the pain has excallated from “mild” to “severe”. I’m currently abstaining from taking any painkillers, and so the only respite for my aching muscles comes in the form of many hot baths. _
> 
> _When repeating this experiment, I want to note that the presence of epsom salts or bath oils may make this experience more _

Bubo’s mind blanked as another ripple of pain went through his stomach. He gasped, almost dunking his journal into the lukewarm water as he sat up, cradling his distended stomach in his arms. The fleeting thought of _‘am I dying?’_ briefly flashed through his mind.  


The sides of the tub were slick. Bubo’s hands slipped as he fought to keep his grip on the plastic. As he was part way out of the tub, pain shot through his back again — stronger this time — causing him to topple forward onto the floor. 

Struggling to catch his breath, Bubo rolled over onto his side and looked down. Thick, pale-green mucus trailed down the edge of the tub, coating the bathroom tiles and leading between his legs. Another slight jolt, and Bubo watched as the swell of his stomach suddenly moved — the smooth surfaces of the eggs now ridged and pushing against the skin, forming odd, scalloped waves. 

Bubo chuckled, sounding breathy and tinged with fear. Well, the eggs had to come out sometime, didn't they. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick 1,000 word commission for [VelvetNeedleX](https://twitter.com/VelvetNeedleX)! Thanks again pal. I can't wait to stuff your ocs full of eggs again in the future. Go check out Bubo on [Toyhou.se ](https://toyhou.se/2401845.bubo).


End file.
